Son of Stone and Sea (Rewrite)
by Poseidon's-Pitchfork
Summary: The Fate of the world rests on a single boy's shoulders. A boy who's string wasn't woven by the Fates. Demigods whisper behind his back, calling him a freak of nature, yet he lives among them... thrives among them, rising to the top to lead them in a coming war. Because without him, they stand no chance. His name... is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Medusa. (Percabeth)


Wait a minute… what am I doing right now? Why am I typing up a new story? I thought I was done with this…guess not.

Son of Stone and Sea (rewrite)

-Chapter 1-

 _The fates will weave whatever story they want, desperately trying to make their 'perfect ending', but even they don't know the future. This begs the question even us gods don't know the answer to; is the future set in stone? Does a being out there know exactly what will happen and when it will happen? Or is every approaching second unpredictable? Are the only ones truly able to even guess what will happen next the fates? Because that's all they can do… guess and try in vain to cut strings, and weave new ones to predict the outcome. They have no control over the future, only who lives and dies in the present. That's why this package is so important… his string wasn't made by the Fates… they never knew or intended for him to be born._

 _Take care of this package, and think over this note to truly consider its meaning. Just remember one thing in the coming years… Greek gods are real… and this boy came from one._

"Paul!" A woman in her twenties stood hunched over a basket. Reading a note with trembling hands. Brown hair fell and framed her face as she looked down, curious blue eyes skimming over the mysterious letter.

"Yeah, Sally?" A man similar in age to the woman appeared behind her. Worry and concern evident in his caring brown eyes. He ran a hand through his brown hair before bending down next to the woman.

"Did you do this Paul?" The man, Paul, shook his head while reading the note, eyes widening slightly as he read it.

"Oh my god… Paul…what- who's?" Paul quickly tore his eyes off the paper, peeking over Sally's shoulder and staring into the basket.

"Sally… is that… why is there a baby boy sitting at our door?" The baby was sleeping soundly, a small line of drool slowly rolling out of the side of his mouth and down his chin.

A tuft of black hair was evident on top of his head, and tan skin contrasted brilliantly against his fang-like canines, which shouldn't have been visible on the obviously newborn baby.

Then he opened his eyes… the edge of his iris was a gray, stony color, and it appeared everything between that and his pupil had been filled to the brim with a vibrant green poison, constantly shifting and changing hues.

" _Perseus…"_ The name reached the young couple's ears as if a gust of wind, but the message was clear. This wasn't a normal baby… and they weren't a normal couple anymore.

Almost a year later, August 18th, Sally and Paul went into Perseus' room to discover a birthday card, with a signature on it reading 'Poseidon'.

A year after that they found him holding a black pen in his hands, the Greek word for 'Riptide' carved neatly into the side and glowing the same poisonous green as Perseus' eyes.

After his third birthday, Sally and Paul decided they would home-school him, seeing as the steady flow of notes made it evident he would struggle in school with ADHD and dyslexia, and since Paul was planning on being a teacher anyway they decided home school would be the best option for him.

When he turned five, he came bounding into their living room ecstatically waving around a filled out form for hand-to-hand combat classes for a year, something Sally and Paul had never even looked into before.

At the age of ten, a snake had gotten into their house, Perseus saw it and panicked, only to have it turn to stone seconds later, along with his arms from the elbow down.

Once he turned fifteen, Sally and Paul decided he needed to know the truth, even though one of the yearly notes from his real parents had said to wait until he was at least sixteen.

"Percy! Come here for a second!" The teenage boy came running down the stairs, and his adoptive parents had to, once-again, admire how much he had grown. His hand-to-hand combat lessons from such a young age had treated him sell.

No longer was he a scrawny boy, but now toned muscles were evident even under a baggy shirt such as the one he had on. Along with that, running track year round had caused his legs to grow tremendously, bulging against the skinny jeans he was wearing.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" He plopped down into the chair opposite of Sally and Paul, dropping his phone onto the table in front of him so he could listen.

Sally and Paul glanced at each other before Paul slid a worn piece of paper across the table, nodding at Percy's request to read it.

For several minutes he stumbled threw the words, until he eventually had read the whole thing.

"Am I gonna have to write another essay on a Greek hero? Is this like the note that was delivered with him when the gods sent him down to live among mortals?" Paul, for his part, relaxed a little and almost laughed while Sally stiffened up and stared sadly at her son.

"Percy… you are that hero." His smile slowly left, replaced by a confused frown.

"I don't get it?" It was worded like a statement but came out questioningly as if he thought he was supposed to understand but didn't.

"We aren't you real parents… you were left on our doorstep when you were barely a week old, this note was left with you." Glowing green eyes widened slightly in realization and understanding.

"The snake…" Sally nodded her head slightly as Paul shivered at the memory. "Breathing under water…" Sally started to nod before stuttering in shock.

"Wait, nobody ever said anything about breathin-"

"Riptide turning into a sword when that giant black dog looking bear thing bit me." Now Paul's eyes widened in shock as he stood from the chair.

"Hold on a second. When did-"

"It's fine, my arms turned to stone and the things teeth just kinds broke on my arm. It's been visiting me for a couple months now. I named her Mrs. O'Leary." He smiled proudly at his parents, not at all noticing the frightened look on their faces.

"There's been a hellhound coming to our house?" Sally looked over at Paul, who was still staring at Percy in shock, while Percy was looking at them confused.

"Why are you guys freaking out? You just handed me a note telling me I'm adopted and half-god, half-mortal." Percy didn't seem nearly as stressed as they thought he would be. Instead, they seemed to be the worried ones.

"Not exactly." All eyes turned to the new voice. It was a man, an older looking version of Percy except for his eyes, which were a darker, less evident shade of green.

"Who the fu-" The man raised a hand, cutting Paul off mid-sentence.

"I'm Poseidon, god of the seas," he stopped and turned to a shocked Percy, "and your father." Sally and Paul immediately stooped into bows, while Percy stood staring at him.

"Than who's my mom?" Poseidon ran a hand threw his hair with a sigh before waving his hand, causing a watery chair to form behind him out of water vapor.

As he started to sit, the chair slid backwards a few inches, causing him to look at the slightly panting Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive, I see you've been practicing with your powers." Percy shook his and sat back down into his chair from before, along with Sally and Paul returning to theirs.

"Nope, just thought that since you made it I could control it, kinda like the myths," he flinched slightly before correcting himself, "historical stories?" A glint of surprise flashed in Poseidon's eyes, but he remained composed on the outside.

"I see… well back to your original question, about your mother." Percy nodded anxiously while Sally and Paul tried to shrink back into the sofa, obviously not knowing what to do.

"First, let me just tell you the truth about a couple of myths. The one about Medusa, first off, I actually married her, turning her immortal and allowing her to drink a yearly potion from Hecate that keeps her monster side at bay, for the most part. Amphitrite was an engagement set up by Zeus to try and keep me from marrying Medusa, but we mutually broke it off. Also Triton wasn't even _my_ son, he was Amphitrite and Oceanus' son." He paused, making sure he had covered everything before nodding.

"So Medusa's your mother, so technically your half monster and half god," he paused and smiled slightly, "a demigonster."

It was silent for a couple seconds before Percy started laughing, loudly.

"Hang on a second… let me get this straight." All eyes, including Poseidon, watched Percy curiously.

"I'm a son of Poseidon and Medusa, even the fucking," he turned to his mom with wide eyes as she glared at him harshly, "freaking Fates don't know how I was born, my arms can turn to stone-"

"Actually, your whole body probably can, it will just take a lot of energy."

"-and I have a hellhound as a pet."

He looked around at them all, smiling brightly.

"You guys don't find this even a tiny bit funny?" Paul chuckled for a second before stopping at his wife's short glare.

"Nope… not funny at all." Poseidon hid a small smile behind his hand while Sally rolled her eyes.

"Well hopefully you'll take this news as well as the rest." The three Jackson's turned to Poseidon, who was sheepishly rubbing his neck, something Percy obviously inherited.

"We're leaving… now. You have to go to Camp Half-Blood, to train for the coming war." Suddenly all eyes were on Percy as he stood from the chair.

"Nope."

"Percy, you don't have a choice. T-"

"I said no!" Poseidon's watery chair dissipated as he fell to the floor with a thud, but it seemed he barely noticed as he backed slowly away from his son.

The area around Percy was slowly turning to stone, spreading further and further until he eventually noticed, snapping him out of his anger.

"Hear me out, son." Poseidon shakily stood up as Percy stared at his trembling hands and then back at the stony circle surrounding him.

"Demigods, and even more so a demigonster," he paused, realizing that may have not been the right thing to say in such a serious moment, "have a strong smell that will attract monsters from across the nation. Children of the Big Three, like you, have it even worse than others." Percy's shoulders slumped as he looked once more at the surrounding area, meeting the eyes of Sally and Paul, who were giving him watery smiles.

"I'll go."

And just like that, the Fate of Olympus had been sealed.

A/N: IIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkkk


End file.
